The News
by ProViolation13
Summary: My first write! I'm jumping in headfirst into this, sorry if things look a little off. don't be afraid to let me know, or ask questions. I will get better over time, thank you so much for reading


This chapter is in Marks POV

"Helloo everybody, my names Markiplier and I got some news!"

I shifted a little getting ready to unload the news on everyone.

"As some of you may know already, Jack is flying down here to L.A and spending a week or so here with me! So expect a lot of good videos, I may not upload as often so jack and I can hang out, But! I promise the videos will be great! Let me know down in the comments what you guys want to see! We will be doing a livestream at some point, don't worry we'll tweet out when the time comes, anyway sorry for the short video but I have things to prepare, thank you guy so much for watching and as always, I'll see you, in the next video, Buh-bye!" I waved as I finished the video.

Awesome, that's one thing out of the way. I edited the video and uploaded it, then went about doing my chores and getting everything ready for Jack.

I make sure the guest room is ready, make sure I'm stocked up on all kinds of junk food and booze.

"This is gonna be a good weekend." I breathed.

I call jack to let him know things are set.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" Sean's voice came on

"Hey Jack, I'm all set for the week, got Jameson like you asked, got all the junk we could eat."

"Oh fuckin awesome! My flight is leaving soon, so I'll let you know when I'm close, any idea what we're doing this weekend?"

I knew what I wanted to do

"Not sure yet, tweet out and see what ideas we get"

"Ok. Are you going to pick me up or should I get a cab?" Jack asked.

I glanced to look at the time, by the time Jack gets here it'll be 3:30 am or so

"I'll come get you."

"Really? Mark, are you sure?" He sounded surprised

"Yea of course, don't worry about it."

"Awesome! Thanks a ton Mark, Can't wait to see you! My planes boarding, I'll see you soon!"

"No problem, OK Jack I'll see you soon."

The call ended. I sat back and went over the list in my head, making sure things were set. I was going to do it this time. He's going to know. No more backing out.

I decided to make some dinner and fed chica, caught up on game of thrones and went to bed.

3:45 am

My phone came alive with a ring and I grabbed it to answer it

"H-hello?" I said, my voice rough and groggy

"Hey Mark where are you? I've been looking for ya."

I was confused at first, then sprang up remembering what I forgot.

"Shit, sorry Jack, I'm on my way" I mumbled

"It's ok, I'll see ya soon."

I sped down the freeway to the airport. Once I pulled in, it's hard to miss him. His small, but strong build, his wild green hair, and that smile, the smile that kills me, the smile that goes from ear to ear, revealing his amazingly white teeth.

I jumped out and was met with a strong hug from Jack

"It's so good to see you!" Jack nearly shouted

"It's good to see you too!"

I helped him put his bags in the trunk and we were off. Along the way, he talked about some ideas for our first video, things we should do and go see.

All I could think about is what, how I'm going to tell jack. Not knowing how he feels, how we looks at me...

"Mark!" He barked

"Oh, s-sory." I murmured

"Are you ok? You look upset." He looked me over with sincerity in his eyes

I will be

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, just thinking of something"

He still eyed my curiously with his big blue eyes. Jesus, I feel like I could get sucked into his dreamy blue eyes, they seemed to distract me from everything but him, him in all his glorious perfection. Jesus. I need to stop if I'm getting us home alive

I made an effort to concentrate on driving, but all I could think about was how I was going to tell him. I can't just come out and say, "Jack your hot as fuck and I'm in mad love with you" I need to chill out. I'll figure it out. I really did want to enjoy his company, but this burning inside me was making it hard, so hard.

In what seemed like hours, we finally made it to my place. I helped jack take his bags upstairs and set him up in the guest room. He thanked me and said he was going to sleep for a little bit. I was glad, my eyes were burning and my head was spinning.

"Why did I have to fall for jack?" I thought as I fell onto my bed

"Why him?" I thought as I slipped into deep sleep


End file.
